


You Take My Breath Away

by MissMoochy



Series: MissMoochy's Bad Things Happen Bingo Oneshots [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Character Death, Dark, Dark Wade Wilson, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Gen, Rage, Sad Ending, Strangulation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt: [Strangling]Peter is sick of how erratic Deadpool is. Deadpool is sick, too...but in a different way.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: MissMoochy's Bad Things Happen Bingo Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	You Take My Breath Away

The scream tore through the night, shrill and panicked like a fox’s call.

He’d been taking a breather from patrolling, sitting on the flat roof of a bistro May had taken him to a few years back. He’d told himself he was only going to look at his phone for five minutes, but as he jumped to a standing position and guiltily stuffed the phone in his pocket, Peter realised he’d been sitting here for an hour.

Time to get back to work. 

He zig-zagged a looping path across the rooftops, throwing out webs to catch him, following the scream and — _oh my god, was that a gunshot? —_

He felt like he was following an invisible thread, winding around buildings and lampposts, the silken rope attached to a ball of fear. He’d find them. Whoever they were. And he’d save them.

* * *

The alleyway opened wide for him like a wet, dark mouth and he dove straight in without a second thought. There was the trembling figure of a woman, and a man lying on the ground. His body was blackened with blood and Peter’s senses told him it was too late for him. But the woman hadn’t killed him. She was too scared for that.

“A man in, in red, he sh-shot him, I couldn’t, I had to—”

“It’s not your fault. Go!” Peter urged her and she didn’t need to be told twice, scurrying away without a backwards glance, her handbag swinging crazily from her arm.

The wall she’d been leaning on was sprayed with blood, there was a clean patch, human-shaped. The poor woman had got covered in her attacker’s blood. Peter looked down at the body, but didn’t need to examine him, he only knew one person who was crazy enough to gun down a man.

“Fucking _Deadpool,_ ” Peter whispered.

“My ears are _burn-ing!_ ” There was a heavy thud as Deadpool landed behind him. And then the clicking of bones as Deadpool’s shattered ankles repaired themselves.

“If your ears are burning, then it’s probably your STDS.”

“I’m a _stud._ I got the STD, all I need is U.”

Peter rolled his eyes. There was nothing he could do for the man, and he could already pick up screeching sirens as the police searched for the source of the shots. He should really get out of here. He didn’t give a damn what Deadpool did, though.

He swung a web up at the adjacent building and let himself be swept away from the blood, the stink of overflowing garbage, into the clean, cold breeze. He should probably be concerned that he’s so desensitised to violence now, he actually found the stench of the bins more offensive than the corpse at his feet, but he’d worry about all that once he was earning enough to afford therapy. Not that he could tell a therapist he was Spider-Man anyway.

He dropped down in an alleyway to catch his breath, but shit, there were footsteps behind him.

“Oh, ignoring me, now? Cute.”

“Go away, Deadpool.”

“Not until you tell me what crawled up your ass and put you in such a bitchy mood.”

He knew Deadpool was trying to rattle the bars of his cage, provoke some kind of response from Peter. Deadpool was like a child, he wanted attention, didn’t care whether it was positive or negative. Peter knew he should rise above it but Deadpool had a way of worming under his skin, making it itch like crazy.“You killed a person! What, you thought I’d be cool with that? We’ve talked about this, you keep saying you want to be good but then you do something like this!”

“SHE WAS PREGNANT!”

“ _What?_ ”

Deadpool made a pained sound, throwing up his hands. “The woman. She — I was gonna get the guy and beat him, maybe tie him up for the cops but he was trying to get her purse and he had a knife and he kept waving it in front of her, and I saw she had a baby bump. I panicked.”

“Panicked?” Peter sneered. “You never panic.” He couldn’t believe he’d missed it, but now that he thought about it, her handbag had been swinging so wildly because she wasn’t holding it as she ran. She’d been protectively clutching her stomach.

“I’m flattered you think I’m such a BAMF but I have bad days just like anybody else…”

“Your bad days result in the death of another person. It’s not acceptable.”

Wade rolled his neck and the bones cracked. “It’s fine. I got the bad guy, saved the girl. I did good.”

Peter shook his head. “You fucked up. Nah, man, you’re done.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s nothing I can...I’m done with you, Deadpool. I thought I could change you, get through to you but there’s...there’s nothing, there’s no good in you. You don’t kill because you _have_ to, you’re _so_ clever, you could think of non-lethal methods if you really tried. You kill because you _like_ it. And I’m done.” He meant it. He went to leave, to put some distance between them.

“Wait, what? You’re just _giving up_ on me? Don’t you walk away from me! _Spider-Man!_ ”

“Drop it, it’s over!” Peter called over his shoulder. His whole body was radiating with fury, he felt like spikes of ire were going to burst through the pores of his skin, snag the fabric of his suit. It was that dangerous kind of rage, that crawls hot and sharp all over your body, fills you up with fire until you feel like you’d need to level a city just to bleed the heat out.

“No, it’s not over, you just gotta give me another chance, that’s what Spidey would do, ‘cause he’s kind, he’s forgiving—”

Peter drew to an abrupt halt and wheeled around to face him. “You don’t know shit about me, even _I_ have limits!”

“No!” Deadpool, growled and he was on him before Peter had a chance to react. Deadpool’s hands clamped down Peter’s biceps, fingers digging into muscle and he shook him like a dog chewing on a toy.

If Deadpool would slow down, he could grab the crazed mercenary, restrain him, but Peter’s arms were pinned to his sides and he was helpless, locked in place by this lunatic. Deadpool shook him and shook him and the black and red of his mask were blurring into one and the white eyes seemed to expand like an angel’s eyes, judging him, why was Deadpool judging _him,_ Peter just wanted to help people, he’d tried so hard—

“Stop it, stop staring at me like that, I’m not a kil — I’m not sadistic, I don’t enjoy it, fuck you, STOP LOOKING AT ME!”

Peter’s spider-senses were going haywire, for so long it had categorised Deadpool as an ally but now it was scrambling, screaming in his veins, sending jolting darts of adrenaline through his body.

“You’re always fucking judging me! You swagger about like your shit don’t stink, you and Stark and all those Avenger cretins, fuck you! I don’t need you!”

“Stop it, you creep!”

Deadpool’s gloved hands slid from Peter’s shoulders up to curl around his neck. “You were my fucking idol, man! I wanted to be just like you, I thought you could help me but you, you don’t deserve my love, you think I’m crazy, you think I’m a fucking joke, don’t you!”

“Deadpool—” Peter gasped.

Those hands were like iron his throat. He knew he was stronger than Deadpool but the air was leaching out of him, in short huffs of breath from his gasping lips, and as the air grew thinner, his brain dulled.

“Dead…” he tried again, fingers scrabbling uselessly at the clawed leather hands.

Deadpool was gasping out deep breaths, Peter wished he could have some of his air. They could share it...they already share New York…

His legs no longer felt steady enough to support him and they buckled. Deadpool’s mesh eyes were going grey, or maybe that was _Peter’s visiopn adn it was geittin hrder to thnk of thouhts they wrent folownig anythn the thoughts werent attached his brain adn it hurt—_

* * *

**_(YOU FUCKING MORON! STOP!)_ **

**[You’ve done it now.]**

“What?” He dropped the body like it weighed a tonne. It didn’t. _He_ didn’t. His body was so light. Just a boy, really. “Spidey?”

**[He’s dead, jackass. Nice going.]**

“No. NO!” He fell to his knees, on the hard street, grabbed at blue and red, mask and body, shook him, slapped his face, tore the fucking stupid mask off to see a pale face and brown hair. Spidey was sleeping. Spidey was going to crack open a pretty eye at any second and yell at Wade for unmasking him. He was...he had to. He didn’t die. He couldn’t die, he was _The Amazing Spider-Man,_ he was Wade’s friend, he was Wade’s…

He was _Wade’s._

“Wake up. Please? Spidey?”

**[Nothing you can do for him now. You gotta get rid of the body.]**

But it wasn’t a body. It was his _friend._


End file.
